Before Dawn
by BeBzY
Summary: Leah can see spirit's? pre twilight If you found out you had a chance to help save people's lives would you? would Leah? can she juggle sam, family and saving the lives of innocent children?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY Y'ALL, YOU ALL KNOW HOW IT GOES..**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own twilight.**

**This is a new story... don't know if any body is going to like it? **

* * *

**Chapter one- The little boy, lost.**

A woman spoke with a voice so wise and magical

"A little boy sat on the corner crossing of a busy road.

It was near midnight but the road still flowed with the congestion of cars and trucks that it held during the day.

The boy was exhausted; he had been wondering the streets for what felt like days.

A woman and her daughter came to the crossing on the opposite side of the road and the boy was suddenly excited.

They were the first people he had seen since wondering upon the busy road.

The woman and her child crossed at the green man and walked past the little boy without a care or concern.

The little boy lost and feeling helpless curled up into a ball and went to sleep"

"What happened next momma?"

A little girl asked her mom.

"Well that's a story for tomorrow night, you best be going to sleep now otherwise you'll be too tired tomorrow to hear the rest of the story"

The mother said and she stood from her place at the end of her daughter's bed and walked to the door to turn the light off.

"I'll never be too tired to hear a story from you momma"

The six year old said turning on her side and pulling the blanket up close to her chest.

"Good night Leah, sweet dreams, I love you"

The mother said turning the lights off and exiting the room.

"I love you too"

Leah whispered into her blanket as she fell asleep.

* * *

**SOO?**

**THAT BORING HUH?... :/**

**I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER AND HOPE THAT IT HELPS...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two - Through the forest. (Leah's P.O.V)**

That night I dreamt of the stars, the rain and a beautiful full moon.

I remember because I sat under it with the little boy from my mom's story.

He had come to me while I was in my room asleep and carried me across the tree's.

He sat me down on a tall cliff and came to sit down next to me.

I remember thinking that I should be scared or that I should be weary, but all I felt was joy.

He asked me my name for his in exchange.

His name was fawn and his dad had abandoned him when he was born so he had been looking after himself all these years.

He told me that he just wants a friend, someone to talk to who won't leave him.

I told him that I wouldn't leave him and that we could be friends forever.

He looked back over at me and frowned, he said

"if only I could, if only we could…."

I vaguely remember asking him why we couldn't and all I remember before I woke up was him saying that it wasn't time yet and that when the day would come I would know.

I never ever forgot him, I dreamt of him only once more, a week later I was hit by a car, it was my father backing out of the driveway. My parents were told that I wouldn't make it and fawn came to me in a dream, took me way up onto the cliff again and said that we could be friends forever now, all I would have to do is take his hand. I was going to when I heard my dads voice. He begged me to wake up and fight it. At the time I didn't know what it was, but I fought it and fought it until I finally opened my eyes. I would never forget the look of fawn's face when I left him, it was pure heart break and I've never seen him since, I want to see him again though, so I never give up.

* * *

**THOUGHTS?**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three – a rose by any other name should smell as sweet..**

It's been twelve years since I first dreamt of fawn, exact to the day and almost hour even.

Every year since I turned twelve I've made it a tradition to go drink up on the cliff I saw in my dream, it scared me the day I found it. I didn't think it was a real place.

And now only meters from the good ol' cliff, carrying my bottle of jack and a rug I think of all the things my mother would say if she found out about this, all the things that Sam would say if he found out about this…

I know that we've been together for three years now, but there is something's he will just never know about me.

I pushed aside the last shrub that hides the cliff and saw a little girl sitting on the edge.

She couldn't have been any older than six. I quietly moved back behind the shrub and looked through the small opening.

I hadn't exactly been the quietest person walking up here but I looked and listened quietly anyway.

The little girl was talking to herself… it was hard to hear her from here but she was saying something about a road or a rose? And then she said the only word that could have shocked me.

Fawn.

"That's a pretty name"

she said to the nothingness next to her….

What was I hearing?

Was he here?

Had he always been here?

I realised that I had been running late and on top of that I had always passed out just before this time every year.

"I'll be your friend, and we can always be friends"

The little girl said.

From her angle now I can see that she's a cute little African American girl, she's wearing a peach night gown and has her hair up in little pom poms.

The girl stood up and held her hand out,

I don't understand? If she's talking to fawn then how come he hasn't told her that it's not time yet?

The little girl balanced herself before walking forwards and saying

"It's okay I'm not scared"

And the little girl began to walk forwards off the cliff and that's when I realised what was happening.

"Noooooo, come back!"

I said as I burst out from behind the shrub.

It was clear now, Fawn was an angel. He comes to the kids who are about to die.

"Don't do it, its okay… I'm here, I'll look after you"

I said standing on the edge of the cliff, I didn't dare look down, I knew what was down their! It was a fifteen metre drop followed by raging torrents and sharp rocks.

I tried not to break the eye contact between me and the little girl.

"Please come back"

I whispered and I felt her look over at the now visible fawn.

"Fawn" I whispered

"Hi Leah" he said with a smile.

"Please don't take her fawn, she's so young. She still has a chance"

He frowned at me,

"She has whooping cough Leah… she doesn't have much time left"

He said quietly

"Well she can fight it, what about me? I fought it, I lived. You can fight it can't you beautiful"

I said to her.

She looked at me and then back over to fawn

"I'm just so tired, I don't wanna fight anymore, I just wanna stay and play with fawn"

She said closing her eyes like she was in trouble.

"But what about your momma and papa? How will they be without you?"

I said sadly

"My poppa's tired too, I don't want him to be tired anymore"

The little girl mumbled

"But I know he'd prefer to have you back, and for you to be safe and happy like all the other little kids"

I said trying to reason with her.

She looked confused and unsure so I went back to fawn

"fawn please, give her a little more time and if she doesn't improve then we'll all come back here and I'll let her go.. She just needs a second chance"

Fawn looked sad but he moved back towards the cliff and sat her down safely on the ground… being closer now I could see that she was luminous. It was her spirit.

"I'll take her back to the hospital and give her more time to fight it but I can't guarantee that she'll come out of it Leah"

Fawn said as he picked her up like what he had done to me the night I had met him.

"Good night fawn and good night…?"

"Rose, her name is rose"

Fawn said.

"Good night rose, I'm going to come visit you tomorrow"

I said as rose smiled up at me.

"Good night Leah"

She said and as soon as the Leah left her mouth they were gone.

And with a shock I woke up on the cliff laying on my rug and with a half empty bottle of jack that I was sure I hadn't opened.

Confused I wondered back down the hill with my bottle and rug and climbed my window and went to sleep.

Chapter 3- New hope

"Leah wake up, Leah wake up, what do you call this leah?"

I heard my mother screaming at me and when I opened my eyes I saw her standing in my room holding my jack Daniels bottle in the air and her hand on her hip.

"Why are still wearing all your clothes from yesterday and your shoes?"

She said ripping the blanket off of me.

"I swear Leah, you refuse to go to school and you refuse to help around the house, get a job! I mean when are you going to do something with your life?"

She was really furious

"Is it because of Sam? Is he the reason you're not making yourself useful? Because I swear you won't be seeing him anymore"

She threatened.

"No, leave Sam out of this and I am going to do something with my life… I'm volunteering down at the hospital, starting today!"

I said mater of factly.

My mother began pacing, she looked annoyed, confused and still majorly pissed off.

"When did this happen? Why?"

She asked calming down.

"I signed up yesterday"

I said also calming down. It was a lie but I wasn't going to tell her about my dream.

"That doesn't explain why though"

She said like she had found a loop hole.

"I'm volunteering in the children's ward because of harry, I'd love to help kids like him. To try and save them"

That wasn't a complete lie, I did want to help kids like harry.

Harry is Pauls younger brother, he had minengatoccial when he was five and if he had survived he would have been nine this year, Paul is understandably still cut up about it, poor kid.. But it hit us all hard; no one knew what to do.

My mom looked speechless, proud.

"Leah"

She said placing her hand over her heart.

"That's wonderful; do you need some money for lunch?"

She asked completely changed.

"No it's alright; they provide lunch for the volunteers"

….at least I hope they do.

"But I could use a lift"

I said smoothly.

"Ov' course, I'll just go tell your father were going while you have a shower and then we'll go"

She said with a motherly smile. I hadn't gotten one of those in a while.

I jumped out of bed to have a shower. I don't know how I was going to do this. Do I just go to that ward and ask if they need any help? Do I have to get a security check first or anything?

I came downstairs wearing some black leggings and a pretty pink dress shirt that Sam had brought me.

"Okay, I'm ready"

I said to my mother who was carrying two freshly baked and iced cakes and a tray of muffins.

"Okay, here take these out to the car"

She said unloading them onto me.

While I was struggling to carry my own weight in sweets I noticed that Seth was standing next to me grinning as I struggled.

"Hey doofus, mind giving me a hand?"

I said trying to balance the cakes.

"Nah I'm good"

Is all he said before he stole a muffin and walked away.

"Aarrgh I'm going to kill you when I get back"

I said finally holding everything comfortably

"Why? Then you'll have to help someone while they patch me back up"

He said smugly, mom had obviously told him about the hospital.

"Har-har-har yeah that's right I actually forgot that you would be in the CHILDRENS ward"

I said grinning; one point to big sister who knows her little brother is touchy about his age

If I could smile any wider I would have.

We left shortly after, just me and my mom.

I wanted to ask her if she remembered the story about the boy, nut I didn't want to give anything away, when I suddenly didn't have to.

* * *

**is it getting any better?**

**cause if not then some one tell me cause im over writing this story tbh...**


	4. Chapter 4 awkward car rides dont push

**Hey guys and girls,**

** i would really like to thank every one's support with the following, reviewing and favouriting of this story, i had no idea people would ever care about it :) so again thanks every one for your support and i really hope i can continue to entertain you - bebzy**

disclaimer: i do NOT own twilight... or do i? ;) dun dun duhhhnnnnnnn. No but seriously, i DONT.

**Another little note, this chapter has a short more obvious than suggestive paragraph about leah's sex life... if your not down with that then maybe once you feel that it's aproaching.. scroll past it very fast to preserve your innocence ;)**

**sorry if i offend anyone, it's never my intention. **

* * *

**Chapter three- don't push me.**

We had been sitting in silence for what felt like hours…

"mom, I want to ask you about something"

I said just loud enough for her to hear.

She glanced at me curiously trying to still maintain focus on the road.

"sure hun, I have a feeling that I know what you want to talk about"

She said not taking her eye's off of the road.

Really? I thought to myself. Surely she couldn't know, could she?

"I know you and sam are old enough to know ….. how to approach sex, but if you want me to take you to the clinic for a check up or the pill I don't min-"

My mother began to say when I skilfully cut her off.

" !. . . im not hearrrrring this!"

I said shoving a finger in each ear until she shut up, it was highly immature but this was NOT the time for this conversation!.

"Okay, alright alright, I'll just listen then"

She said waving her arm over at me trying to disconnect my hand from my ears.

"okay. No more talk about sex, okay? Im 19 in like four months! I really REALLY do NOT need the sex talk"

I waited patiently for her reaction.

"okay, I just want you and sam to be carefull, sex is a big responsibility. You know that right? I mean you are still a virgin? …. Right?"

My mother said and all I could think was well played mother, well played.

I thought back to one of many many .. many countless, of the cold nights that my body had been wrapped around sams, the feeling of his muscles tensing and pounding above me…..

"I know it is mom, and ov' course I am"

I said with a smile that goes brilliantly with a halo, she didn't need to know that ive been banging sam since three months before we even started dating making me fifteen at the time….

She also doesn't need to know that he wasn't my first …. Or that some where out there, there is a couple of faceless naked pictures of my adolescent body.. floating around the old high schools. Thank god no one knew it was me! Paul had found them on sams phone and assumed they were professional or something cause all of a sudden he had blue toothed all eight of them to his phone and started making people pay him to get him to send them the pictures…..

Yeah I thought every one would realise it was me, I was paranoid for weeks!

"so what did you want to ask me about?"

Well, is now the right time? I suppose it's as good a time as any.

"do you remember that story you told me when I was younger… about the little boy"

I said twiddling my tumbs together.

"yes, we were around the same age, he couldn't have been two years older than me and all alone, why do you ask?"

She said sadly but also seemed really disconected.

"I was wondering if you knew his name?"

I said trying not to seem to interested.

She frowned and then said softly

"Carl choviohoya (Deer), his mother died giving birth and the father couldn't handle the loss of the mother, he spent his days down at the pub. That's how his son got the nick name fawn, because of his last name deerand always being cared for by the waitresses at the pub. He was so special that boy. My first crush…. And then at the small age of seven… he passed, the police report said that he was found on the side of the road. He had been a victim of a hit and run and the last people to see him alive other than the people who hit him.. was me and your grandmother, and I HATE myself for leaving him there EVERY DAY!"

She said tearing up, I didn't know that she knew him!, I looked over at my mother trying to think of any way to comfort her.

I couldn't think of any thing so I patter her gently on the back.

"it's okay mom, you were so young and you didn't know that that would happen to him! You cant blame your self. You couldn't have done anything for him"

I said still rubbing her back while she drove.

She sniffled a couple of times before she sorted her self out and continued driving towards the hospital.

"hey mom, how about we go out for lunch today? Just you and me?"

I said trying to make her feel better. She loves any chance she gets to spend 'quality" time with me, which I should obviously appreciated more than what I do now.

"sure"

She said with a half smile.

"why don't we try that new place just out of port angeles?"

"sure"

I said as I sat back in my chair, thinking about all the new information I have acquired…. And what it means.

* * *

**thanks for reading, i know it was short but i'm going to write another chapter tomorrow hopefully... well be the time in australia im writting another chapter today :) so hopefully i can effectively get my channeling on and produce a decent chapter for y'all 3**

**!PLEASE REVIEW GOOD OR BAD, I JUST WANT HONEST OPINIONS!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXO**

**XO**

**X**


End file.
